Quidditch Camp
by buGspooKy
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet at quidditch camp and Hermione has changed. Will she be able to help Draco reveal the real him?? Will they be more than just friends? r/r to find out!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept the OOC-ness of Hermione and Draco along with all the other characters that I made up.  
  
Chapter One Rings  
  
Hermione Granger got out of her new, black mercedes benz wich she parked right in front of the campsite. She breathed in the cool fresh air and heaved a sigh. She saw about a hundred tents, each had it's own little front yard.  
  
The seventeen year old girl hauled out her suitcase and backpack from her merc and began to pull them over to the tents, in search of her own. She saw the quidditch feild in the distance, it was much bigger than the one they had at school. This one was the size of the World Cup one.  
  
She walked through the rows and rows of tents, searching for a tent with her name. She saw some male heads turn as she passed to either whistle or growl. Some even poked out their heads to look at this attractive girl walking by.  
  
Yes indeed, our Hermione had changed. She had turned from a nerdy know-it- all to the most attractive girl in school. She had long, slender legs that seemed to go on forever. She was slim and was in perfect shape, her body had blossomed and her chest area had risen a nice amount. Her perfect sillhouette would have made a guy howl.  
  
She had delicate milky skin and brown coffee colored eyes. Her once bushy brown hair was now smooth and silky, ending into bouncy curls that fell down her back. She was wearing a blue low waist bell bottom thigh tight jeans with a dark blue tight belly showing speggetti strap tank top.  
  
She let her curls fall over her face, bouncing as she steadyly walked past all the tents. The sun blazed harshly over her already sun burnt neck. Her head snapped up as she finally reached a grey colored tent with a sign saying "Hermiona Grengar num. 103" close enough, she thought.  
  
She unzipped the tent and pulled her luggage in. Not to her surprise, this small two person tent from the inside was actually a large living room that held a marble fire place and two squashy arm chairs. There was a large mahogany desk and bookcase.  
  
There were two doors, one leading to the bathroom and one to her room. She decided to inspect her own room and was surprised to see it looking exactly like she wanted it to look. A king sized four poster bed with orange curtains, covers and pillows. It seemed that her room's main color was orange.  
  
A soft light color orange carpet greeted her sore feet. The walls were creamy orange with red orange rims. Her room also held a bookcase, broomstick closet, mirror and desk. Hermione sighed and hauled her stuff over.  
  
She neatly packed all her clothes into her dresser and hung up all her posters and pictures. She placed a giant cork board with pinned up schedules and forms. She unpacked the rest of her things and was left with her brand new Flashing Light99 broomstick.  
  
She had been made chaser in her fifth year and was surprisingly gracful in the air. She got over her fright of heights after she flew on Buckbeak. She felt safe and good in the air, like she could do anything she pleased, get away from all her troubles.  
  
She had a reason to. Harry and Ron had been giving her a real hard time. Ever since the middle of fifth year, she had been getting more and more distant. She shutted herself up in the world of books, losing herself in the fascinating stories and expanding her already enormous knowledge.  
  
They, at some point, completly stopped being her friends. People started to pick on that nerdy stuck up know-it-all mudblood Granger. Harry and Ron didn't stand up for her, they completly ignored it. Hermione began to change, she did the things she always longed to do, but never had the guts to.  
  
She bought heself the clothes the old Hermione would never wear, did things that old Hermione wouldn't. For example, pierce her belly button. She wore a bit of make up, something the old Hermione wouldn't touch and became the new celeberty of the school.  
  
She was smart, pretty, owned a very nice figure, funny, outgoing and understanding. Ha! And all that in just half a year time! The wonders of freedom. Little did she know, a tall, blond, muscular, hansome and not to mention, hot guy had his eye on her ever since fifth year. And indeed this man was at this camp as well, not aware of his curly haried crush presence in such a non-girl like place.  
  
Draco Malfoy was heading towards his tent, wich was by far the biggest and fanciest. Draco pulled his luggage dully behind him, he had just come from the hell house he called 'home' wich wasn't a pleasurable encounter.  
  
Of course, his father had beaten the living crap out of poor mother, and when he tried to stop the bastard, got punched in the eye, earning himself a nice bruise. At least he would be far away from that monster he called 'father'. He wouldn't be seeing him for another two months and was glad of it.  
  
He reached the lot were his tent usually stood and was surprised to see, not his big, elegant tent, but an information booth. Draco, furious stomped over to the booth to see a man in his late thirties sitting and munching on a sandwitch. Draco cleared his throat, getting the man's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, were the fuck is my tent? It was in this spot-" he was cut off by the man's booming laugh.  
  
"Ah yes, you must be Mr. Malfoy aye? Well, your father told me youz be sleeping under them stars for um, what did he say it was again? Er, miserablez display of mercy for a mudbleed?" Draco stared at the man before realizing what he meant. About a week before Draco went to camp, his father had ordered him to turture a little girl mudblood, to test his evil abbilities, but Draco, seeing the innocent, helpless girl, qualing under his stare, refused to harm her and took her back home.  
  
Draco realized for punishment, he would be sleeping outside. He groaned and asked the man is maybe he could share a tent with someone. But the man's face just broke into a toothy grin.  
  
"Well, we've been a bit short on tents this year, and we've gots lots of them peoplez dis yearz but um, there is some room in tent 103 row thirt two. Enjoy your new roommate, she's a pretty gal she is, prettiest I says in this heres camp I says. Nice body tooz, and hair and face. And I might add nice clothinf too and-" but the man was cut off by Draco who started off to his new tent, and roomate.  
  
He thanked his father for getting him such a good tentmate, after all, if it wasn't for him, he would be sitting all alone in a huge mansion like tent, playing ping pong by himself. He wondered who this pretty, mysterious girl was.  
  
He didn't have much more time to ponder on this when a head poked out from behind a tent. He could see his new tent in the distance, but was stopped by a guy who now happened to be sitting in front of his tent. He looked at the direction of Draco's destination and broke into a large grin.  
  
"Lucky one you are. Sharing a room with the Bounce. She's a hot one she is." said the stranger while getting up and walked over to Draco, who gave him a confused look. The boy laughed and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Robert Dofrey, but people here call me Snit." he said and Draco took his hand.  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy." he said. Snit smiled but his head shot in the direction of this so called the Bounce's tent. A slim, curved silhouette came out from behind the tent and was gracefully walking over to the two boys. As she neared him, Draco could feel his bottom jaw drop.  
  
A very pretty brunnette with all the curves and bumps needed to make his jaw drop, with shiny, smooth curls framing her perfect face. He could tell why they called her Bounce, as she walked her curls did seen to bounce a bit. She was wearing very stylish clothes and he could see a belly button ring shining in the sun light.  
  
She approached them and he felt his eyes widen. This girl, was none other than-  
  
"Granger? What the hell-" but was cut off by her smooth yet calm voice wich butted in his remark of surprise.  
  
"Ferret boy, I thought I would be seeing you, in fact, I've been seeing you at this camp for the past two years." she said and looked down to his luggage. Her eyes widened and she looked over to Robert.  
  
"Snit! He is going to be staying with you right..." she trailed off, looking at him anxiously. Snit, who had been watching the scene with amusment, snapped out his gaping position.  
  
"Well, it seems you know each other. Anyways, what is my lovely? I seemed to not hear." he asked, completly off topic. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at being called 'my lovely'.  
  
"I asked, is he going to be with you guys-" but she was cut off when Draco but in.  
  
"Please don't tell me you are this so called, Bounce." he asked eyeing her suspiciously. Hermione smiled and swelled up her chest, making Draco look down and liked what he saw. Hermione huffed and returned her chest back to how it was before, though Draco didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Yep, thaats me! I'm Bouncy!" she said happily, making the 'me' and 'bouncy' rhime. Draco sighed and pulled his luggage over to her tent, smirking at her before entering. Hermione laughed and turned to her friend.  
  
"I was suspecting he would come live with me, as soon as I saw him in this area of tents." she said shaking her beautiful head. Robert eyed her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him, a bit startled. He winked and nudged her gently in the ribs.  
  
"So, whats up with you and the Ferret, Bouncy?" he asked slyly but Hermione suddenly burst into fits of giggles.  
  
"It's just that our names, Bouncy Ferret, it matches." she said in between giggles. Snit just shrugged and bid her goodnight, thinking it was just some creepy girl thing he didn't know about, and didn't want to know at that.  
  
Hermione walked back to her tent, looking around for her tentmate. She saw her door open and a blond head poking out of it, wearing a large grin.  
  
"Hey Bouncy! You better not snore in your sleep or I'm pushing you off." he said while laughing. Hermione laughed too before realizing he was serious. She looked around the living room and there were no long enough sofa's for anyone to sleep on, just arm chairs.  
  
And if they were going to spend two months working their butts off practicing quidditch, they needed a good night rest. Draco saw her deep in thought and took this oppertunity to examine her up close. She was simply flawless, perfect. Her brow was furrowed cutlely and her eyes lit up suddenly, then squinted in concentration again.  
  
He chuckled, she didn't have the slightest inkling of his standing there and watching her. She suddenly slapped herself and shook her head with disgust. She looked up and when she saw Draco again, she slapped herself across the face again.  
  
"Sorry, need to rid myself of some ill mental images going on in my head." she said walking past him and into her room. Draco was startled at first, then smirked and followed her in. He saw her looking through the dresser, were he squeezed his clothes in as her clothes were already occupying the space. He did a pretty messy job of it, and now Hermione was taking out all of his clothes and neatly folding them, fitting them all perfectly into the drawer.  
  
She unfolded one of his shirts and laughed. It was one of his favorite shirts, it was oversized, short sleeved and black, with white arrow facing the right with the writing: Yes, that's my girlfriend  
  
She folded it neatly before slipping it into the drawer. When she finished with all of his clothes, she faced Draco again.  
  
"You have really rad clothes you know that?" she said while eyeing him up and down. He was wearing baggy dark jeans with a sliver chain hanging from his pocket and and oversized black sweater with a huge droopy hood.  
  
"I would say the same to you my Bounce." he said, his eyes stopping at her tummy and her belly button ring. Hermione followed his gaze and grinned.  
  
"You like?" she asked and pointed to her ring.  
  
"Mhm, I like." he answered. "When did you pierce it?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Last quidditch camp. My friend, who is few tents away actually, Norby, is a perfessional piercer guy or whatever it's called." she informed him. She gripped her ears and smirked. Draco looked a bit confused, but then realized what she wanted.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I feel like piercing my ears right now. How about three times on my earlobe and twice one my uper ear? Hmm, sounds good to me!" she said and grabed his wrist, dragging him out. Draco was surprised at how straight forward she was. She wanted something, she went and did it, not waiting for god knows what.  
  
She slowed to a walk and came to walk by Draco's side. The sun already started to set and it was getting a bit chilly. She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Hey, do want to pierce your ear or something?" she asked, thinking that he would look totally hot with and earing. Draco thought a moment then his eyes lit up.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he agreed and Hermione squealed in exitment. She loved giving people new looks and helping them do the things they want to, but are afraid to. It was her destiny and reason for being, or something like that.  
  
Soon enough, they reached a shabby looking tent and knocked on the wooden pole, holding it up. A head poked out and broke into a smile at seeing Hermione, obviously, everyone knew her here.  
  
"Ahh, Bouncy! Came to pierce anything else? Come in come in!" he rushed them inside and Draco was a bit surprised to see a dark tattoo and peirce saloon. It looked like those freaky gothic stores with lots of scary pictures of tatoos and graffitti walls, fake smoke and flashing lights. There was a creepy kind of heavy metal music coming from somewhere and he saw two chairs, like the kind you see at the dentists.  
  
He took to looking at this new guy by the name Norby. His whole face was covered in face rings and he had long black hair that fell over his face. He was wearing a torn leather jacket and black jeans with artistic patches.  
  
He grinned at Draco and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Ahh, Bouncy. I see you are forfilling your destiny by bring your poor boyfriends and turning them into punk people in less that a day, right? This is the sixth person you've brought for me to help, bring out there 'hidden pleasures that they are to afraid to let come out' and it's only been a couple of hours since camp started!" he said and pulled the girl to his side, placing an arm around her shoulders, in a friendly way.  
  
"Yes Norb, I just thought this Ferret would look totally rad with a peirced ear, don't you think?" she said eyeing Draco, who was confused and bit uncomfortable. he had no clue what they were talking about and he felt a bit left out.  
  
Norby looked him up and down and grinned at the brunnette.  
  
"This one is nice looking, just a few of your finishing touches and he'll have every girl throwing themselves at his feet! I'm not saying they already don't." stated Norby and went over to the male rings he had stored away.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco and whispered in his ear.  
  
"That's Norb, great guy but a bit judgy." she said and Draco just nodded, a bit nervous. The scary speacial effects of the room and the heavy metal music was a bit freaky, but he had to admit, he kind of liked it.  
  
Norby arrived a few moments later, carrying a tray of earings. Hermione rushed over to him and began to show him all the places on her ear where she wanted them to be pierced. Draco held on to his earlobe nervously, what would his mother say?  
  
Hermione motioned him over to her and he slowly walked over to her. She patted him on the arm and showed him small silver hoop ring, probably for him. He swallowed.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo, it doesn't hurt. You sure you want an earing? If you don't want to..."she trailed off to brake into a large grin as the blond boy nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. Norby laughed and walked him over to the chair.  
  
Draco sat on it and the man started to put ice to his ear, to numb it. Hermione helped him pick the exact spot, and put a little black dot on the spot. Draco closed his eyes and he felt Hermione grab hold of his hand.  
  
Pstrick.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and waited for the man to peirce his ear, but he didn't.  
  
"Excuse me, you didn't pierce my ear yet-"  
  
"My lad, you already gots it pierced!" cried out Norny and showed him a mirror. Draco smiled at his reflection, his earing on his left ear made him look really cool. Hermione pushed him off the chair and eagerly sat on it herself. She had already dotted her ear and she would be getting three holes on each of her earlobes and two small hoop rings on her uper ear.  
  
The man piereced everything in a couple of 'pstricks' from his gun and was all done. Hermione jumped off and ran to the mirror, squealing in delight as she saw her ears all full of silver hoops. The two guys laughed as she admired herself in the mirror.  
  
Hermione came back a couple minutes later with a large grin on her face. She pinched Draco's chin in a cute sort of way and laughed at his astonished look. Hermione was sure she could help Draco not only pierce his ear....  
  
a/n Ahh! This is getting waaaay out of hand! you get that this is my THIRD fic? How will I manage to write all these chapters all at once? But I can't help it!! This fic was simply begging me to post it! My evil shoulder devil was all,"Aww, come on! Post it! You know you want to!" Haha! The wonders of sin..., lol. See yaz people! Luv ya allz! ~~~buGspooKy 


	2. The Guys

Disclaimer: I *sniff* own n-nothing! *sniffle* ...*starts bawling*  
  
Chapter two The Guys  
  
Hermione and Draco walked back to their tent after their new make-overs. They didn't talk much, just strolled between the tents. The night had come and a soft wind lifted the brunnette's hair. The stars above had already started to peek out from their hiding places, the moon casting dark shadows over their faces.  
  
They reached their tent and walked in. Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly and she rubbed it. Draco's stomach, as if agreeing with her stomach also grumbled. They laughed at this but shut up after they realized that they had no way of getting food.  
  
"Ah, you know what I really really feel like doing right now?" asked Hermione, a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm, renting a movie and pigging out on hamburgers and popcorn..."she trailed off and closed her eyes dazedly. Draco laughed.  
  
"That's just typical." he said shaking his head. Hermione pouted and smacked him playfully on the arm. But her eyes suddenly lit up as a idea formed in her head.  
  
"I know! My friend Omix has a TV in his tent! We could invite the rest of the people and have a TV night! How about that?" she cried out exitedly. Draco realized that she was very popular and she was practicly friends with everyone in the camp. He felt jealous that she had so many pals, and he had nobody, all because his bastard of a father had to beat the arrogant, self absorbed, snobbish, mean self into him.  
  
Hermione read all of this through his face, you could see it in his eyes. She felt pity and sadness at first, then determination. It was more of a self satisfactory goal than just wanting to help him through her own soul, or so she thought.  
  
She would help him free himself of this, horrible thing his father had created in his heart, she would free the real Draco and he wouldn't have to be jealous of her, as he would have friends of his own.  
  
Hermione nodded to herself and tapped Draco back into reality. He blinked at her a few times, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry bud, you'll make friends with them. They're really cool and don't worry about it! It'll be fun!" she said and watched his lips curve into a small smile, a smile, not a smirk. Step number one, no smirks from now on, she thought and patted him on the back before taking out a baby Nokia.  
  
Draco stared at it curiously and watched her press some buttons then put the thing to her ear. She looked at him and laughed soflty, then she bagan to speak, wich surprised Draco even more.  
  
"Helo? Daria? Hey, is Omix around? Hmm, I see. Will you get him for me? Thanks! Draco! This is a phone, don't panick! I'm fine! No, no it won't eat me, it's just a cel- Omix? Hey dude! You know what? How about we do a TV night at your tent? Huh? Haha! So what? Is that a bad thing? Well, get as much food from the kitchens- hell yeah! Thanks a bunch! See ya!"  
  
and she turned off the phone. She looked at Draco with an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
"Draco, we are going out." she said and threw him his cloak. Draco was looking confused but put it on all the same. Hermione slipped on her jacket and pulled him outside by the hand. They sneaked through all the rows and rows of tents, not stopping once.  
  
"Where are we going Granger I mean Bounce I mean Hermione?" he stumbled over words, trying to catch up with the speeding girl.  
  
"We are going to Mr. Fry's Fast Foods my dear boy." she said and quikened her pace. Draco nodded but still was confused. They reached a dark tent and stepped inside. It looked just like theirs did from the inside and soon they saw about six people spilling from the room, all talking and laughing. Theys spotted Hermione and Draco and gave a loud cheer.  
  
"Bouncers! What took yaz?" asked a tall blond girl, she was very pretty and had green brown eyes.  
  
"Well, Ferret here didn't keep up!" she said patting Draco on the back, immediatly all the heads turned to his direction. He, of course, didn't loose his cool and just smirked at them all. They all crowded around the two.  
  
"Ferret they call youz? Why ferret? I like though." said a punk guy with a red mo hawk. Draco smiled sheepishly at Hermione who laughed.  
  
"Kind of a long story, anyway, I'll introduce the gang to you yaz, this is Omix and Daria, Vera and Quake, Capster, Snit, Sasha, Trix, and Maple." she finished and they all cheered once again, obviously, they liked doing that.  
  
Draco just nodded at them politly. They all started talking and laughing once again, until Hermione had to take out a whistle and blow as hard as she could. They all shut up and stared at her.  
  
She got up on the table and threw up her arms.  
  
"Well? Are we going to Mr. Fry's and getting drunk or not? Or are we going to have a nice little chat with tea and crumpets??" she yelled and they cheered and she jumped off the table face down, but they caught her and walked outside, still cheering.  
  
Draco stayed behind, a bit dazed. Hermione just had the craziest friends, but then again, she was crazy too. He chuckeled and followed them.  
  
They had put down Hermione and were presently walking with her and talking. He heard them admiring her ear rings and stuff. He smiled at the thought of them being his friends, they were a merry lot.  
  
He heard his name, or nickname and the group stopped so that he caught up. Some girls put their arms around his neck, in a friendly way. He smiled and they started walking again.  
  
"So Ferret, how did you come by this camp?" asked Vera, she was a short and fairly cute looking girl. She had bright purple hair and lots of face rings, but then again, they all did.  
  
"Actually I've been coming to this camp ever since my fifth year." he answered and Vera looked surprised.  
  
"How come we didn't see you afore? Wich group were you in?" asked Capster, the tallest of the lot, he had chestnut colored hair that drooped into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really in any group. Just here and there." he said while waving his hand in the air lazily.  
  
"Bouncy, I just thought of something. How are we going to fit into your car?" asked Maple, a meduim length girl with very short black hair. She had an eye brow and nose ring, and she was the one who always pointed out inportant things, as he could tell.  
  
"We can take Bouncy's and mine too." said Omix, a husky and muscular guy with long brown hair he kept in a ponytail.  
  
"Still, we won't fit." stated Maple. The group thought about this a moment before jumping at Daria's sudden squeal of exitment.  
  
"What happened?!" they all asked. She leaned in a bit mysteriously and motioned for them closer.  
  
"We steal the camp buses." she said in a whisper. They all howled at this and lifted her into their arms, throwing her up and down. She laughed but they dropped her as they heard a shout in the distance.  
  
"Oh shit." cried Quake and Capster before they all bolted in the other direction, running for their lives.  
  
a/n Mua ha ha ha ha ha!! The evil Martha strikes again by putting a cliffhanger in! I don't think they'll put me in Azkaban would they? Lol, sorry about that but I couldn't help myself! Thank you for your time and I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter of: Quidditch Camp. Bye bye Folks! Thanks to...  
  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby: Wooooh!! I luv piercings!! Herm/Draco 4-ever!! Yeah! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper at the moment. Thankx for readin!  
  
littlemissmental: My evil shoulder devil finally got the better of me as you see. Haha! Thanks a bunchies!  
  
Luving Draco: Ahh, just imaging Draco with like, a tatoo of Hermione on his chest...I think I'll do that later on!! Haha! Jus kiddin, it won't be a tatoo of Hermione, it'll be a tatoo of ME!! Nah, jus kiddin. One can always dream eh? Thanks a lot for reading! 


	3. The Window

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm to lazy to write anymore of this disclaimer  
  
Chapter three The Window  
  
The group ran as fast as they could, laughing their heads off and howling up into the sky. Draco was having the time of his life! Never had he had so much fun! He could just laugh and howl like them, be himself without anyone scolding him.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see Pete, one of the camp coaches running after them, bellowing his guts out, they were out after curfew after all. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Draco having as much fun as they were having, this put a smile on her face.  
  
She slowed down, so that Draco could catch up with her.  
  
"Hows the run?" she shouted over the racket her friends were making. Draco's response was a loud howl and bark wich made Hermione laugh. They looked over their shoulders to see Pete way behind them, still running on his remaining strength.  
  
They reached the busess and Quake kicked the door, causing it to fling open. They cheered as they filled into the bus. Snit sat by the wheel, ready to start the engine.  
  
"Shit! The key the key!" he shouted and there was an uproar in the bus. Hermione, being the wise one, took out a pen and transfigured it into a key. The cheered and clapped as Snit took it and started the engine. The bus growled and took off.  
  
Maple and Sasha were laughing their heads off because Pete was desperatly trying to catch up with the bus. Trix and Daria took out a large boom box and soon they were all dancing around the whole bus.  
  
Capster pulled Vera up and was dancing a waltz with her, smashing into everyone in their way. No one was really dancing to the music, it was a very quik hip hop and some were walzing, some doing balley and even the robot.  
  
Omix opened a window and climbed out onto the roof, and everyone laughed but followed all the same. Soon they were all up on the roof, dancing and singing. Then, out of the mists of the road behind them, they could hear a siren wailing and soon a police car was catching up with them.  
  
They all screamed and jumped into the bus, smashing into each other. They all crowded around Snit, the driver, and yelled at him to go faster.  
  
"Goddamnit Snit! Put your fucking foot on the gas!" yelled Capster. Snit put on full speed and was now zigzagging through the whole road, in order to loose the cops. Each sharp turn he made, threw them all sideways.  
  
Everyone was flying around the bus, hitting the windows and seats. Vera, being the smallest, even flew out the window and was now holding on for dear life. Draco rushed over to her, but was flung backwards before he could even near the window.  
  
But he tried again and this time, he too was flung out the window, and was now holding on to Vera's legs. He was relieved to hear her laughing, but that would wear her out and she might let go.  
  
"Vera! Shut up or you'll get tired!" he shouted and she shut up, still giggling quietly. He started to crawl up her legs, onto her wasit, then onto her back. This made her laugh harder, but he just ignored it. He climbed though the window and helped her in.  
  
She hugged him, but they were thrown sideways again, wich sent them flying and they broke through a window AGAIN and this time, Draco was holding on and Vera was clinging to his legs.  
  
"My my, some luck we're having eh?" she laughed and Draco chuckled as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was presently somewhere under the seats with Maple. They were having a nice little chat while everyone else was flying around the bus.  
  
"So Bouncy, tell me about this Ferret. There any love connection between you two?" she asked slyly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, we go to school together and we're kind of mager enemies." she said causing Maple to raise her eyebrows as Omix came flying by her head.  
  
"Then why are you guys on friendly terms?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we're older, more mature (Maple snorted) and we're Head boy and girl this year so we better be nice to each other. And my new mission is to help him bring out the real him." she added as an after thought.  
  
Maple thought a moment then grinned.  
  
"Hmm, don't get mad Herms, but me and Quake made a deal." she said.  
  
"Maple! It's not one of those,"Will Bounce suceed in her lifely mission of bring out people" is it?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." she said and expected Hermione to burst out yelling at her, furious. But to her suprise she smirked, a malicious glint in her eyes.  
  
"Okee, never I mind, see ya Maple, may your wiseness never flicker." she said and crawled out from under the bus seat. Snit made another sharp turn and she was sent flying to the right, bursting out through a window.  
  
She would have been road kill if Vera and Draco hadn't been hanging around. Right when she fell out the window, Draco grabed her hand and pulled her up, making her hold on to his middle.  
  
"Hey guys, thought I might drop in." she said and they all laughed. Soon, Daria, Maple and Sasha were all hanging on to each other outside the window, laughing their heads off. The police was still chasing them but they couldn't care less.  
  
Then, their laughter stopped. Snit took a wild, sharp turn and Draco was thrown brutaly off the window side. He was hanging on with one hand, five holding onto him wasn't that easy to hold.  
  
His hand was getting sweaty, his fingers began to slip, he was only holding on with three fingers, two, one...  
  
Everyone screamed as they all tumbled off the side of the bus, they all shut their eyes, waiting for their dooms, but instead they hit something hard. They opened their eyes to see a siren wailing right infront of them, they were on the police car!  
  
They cheered and clapped, but shut up when one of the coppers stuck out his head and started bellowing his guts out at them. Snit neared the bus to the copper's car and Draco threw the girls one by one onto the roof of the bus. Hermione was last and she looked at Draco, a large grin on her face.  
  
He returned it before gently sliding his hands around her waist and lightly tossed her up onto the roof. One of the police guys was already getting up on their own roof, trying to grab Draco, but before the copper could do much more Draco jumped up onto the roof and Snit put on a burst of speed.  
  
The coppers stopped abruptly and watched the teenagers dance and cheer on the roof top, the bus zigzagging along the road. They got smaller and smaller, until they were no longer visible.  
  
a/n Wow, that was an action filled chapter wasn't it? The next one probably will be too, with a bit of kareoke and *cough* Hrmrm, Haha!! I promise it will be fuuuuun!! (singsong voice) You guys know what? This fic is like really really fun to write! I've gots lots of time to think up ideas at school in english and history class as I don't do anything there. My teachers are like Binns, drone drone drone on and on and on..... The only other sounds you hear exept the teach's reading from books is the snoring of students, lol. Thanks alot to...  
  
Luving Draco: I know I'm cruel! What should I be?! Lol, jus kiddin. Thanks a bunce for everything!  
  
Ganymede Forever Orbit: Ahh, I like the idea too. *dreamy look* Thanks!  
  
dragonz-lil-baby16: Aww, I'm all blushing and everything!! Thanks for reviewing like, ALL my fics, thats really nice, thanks.  
  
O.B.I.M: Thankyaz!  
  
Thanks to all and to all a nice reading! (I know that made like no sense but just ignore it) 


	4. Handshake

Chapter four Handshake  
  
The bus parked sharply in the street, almost hitting a pole, the sudden and abrupt stop sent the teenagers on the roof of the bus flying forward and landed all in a heap on the ground. They all laughed and made no sign of wanting to get up.  
  
"Um, would you fellas mind getting your flithy asses off me?" said a rather muffled voice from the bottom of the heap. They all shuffled up and saw Snit laying, looking squashed.  
  
"Sorry Snitty! What were you doing under there?" asked Daria, faking bewilderment. Snit pouted.  
  
"Oh nothing Daria! I just decided it would be lovely to have about nine butts on top of me! Maybe you'll join me next time!" he said sarcasticly, making them all laugh. Draco realized he had no idea were they were. Werent they supposed to go to that Mr. Fry's?  
  
"Hey guys? Were are we?" he asked and caused them all to look at him.  
  
"Well, we're on St. Frederick's Ave. We've got about ten blocks of a walk to get to Mr. Fry's." said Trix matter of factly. Draco stared her strangly.  
  
"Then, why can't we park the bus a bit, um, closer?" he asked.  
  
"Well babe, if the coppers find the bus, then they'll know for sure were we are and then," she made a slitting noise with her mouth and traced one finger aross her neck," we're dead babe.'' Draco slapped himself mentally for being so stupid, of course.  
  
"Well then, lets move our butts and get going!" said Hermione enthusiasticly. The all nodded and started down the street. Hermione walked with Draco, checking to see if he's okay.  
  
"How are you enjoying yourself so far?" she asked with smile. Draco, before he could stop himself, burst out talking, like a litle kid over exitedly talking about his birthday presents.  
  
Hermione laughed and patted him on the back.  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself kiddo." she said and put her arm around his. They walked the rest of the way, singing and telling jokes, simply being themselves.  
  
"And to think this was supposed to be a movie night!" said Hermione. Draco laughed. Soon they reached a giant building, with many windows and doors. There was a big bodyguard standing by a metal door, wearing a black suit and dark shades.  
  
They walked over to them and as soon as the guard saw them, he gave them all hand slaps and half hugs, like old friends do.  
  
"Hey Billy, we're off for to get drunk and have fun!" shouted both Vera and Omix, they all cheered at this statement but Billy held out his hand to silence them.  
  
"Hold on a minute mates. You have to do the seceret handshake to get in, remember." he said and they all laughed at their own stupidity. Draco was looking very confused and nervous. But Hermione just whispered into his ear,"Don't worry kid, just watch them."  
  
Draco swallowed and watched Trix go first. The hand shake was actually a kind of weird dance. First Trix stomped her feet, twice the left one, three times the right then, not stopping her stomping, she started to clap, then whistle, forming a rythmic kind of music.  
  
Then she stopped everything, spun around twice and cupped her hands over her mouth and said "Waddle behind the five cups!" and Billy nodded approvingly and stepped aside, letting her through. They all cheered and next Sasha came.  
  
She did something different, she started snapping her fingers and tapping her foot against the pavment, also creating a rythmic beat. She then clapped her hands, and shouted almost on the top of her lungs "The five cups waddle behind!" and Billy also let her past. Draco was completly lost, he had no idea what he was supposed to do.  
  
Hermione winked at him and stepped in front of the body guard. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded. She then stepped away from him and began her 'handshake' She first started hitting her hands against her stomach, like a drum and was dancing some sort of step dance making a smooth kind of rythim.  
  
She then shouted out "Cups five the behind waddle!" She then grabed Draco's hand and pulled him into the building. Draco looked around and was surprised to see a pub/bar and he could hear some music playing.  
  
Hermione grinned at him and pulled him over to a table were Sasha and Trix were sitting. They already ordered glasses with some kind of alkohol no doubt. (a/n Please don't get mad at me for putting under aged drinking or anything, but hey! One can drunk once in a while too! Um, okay, shutting up...)  
  
Soon the rest of the gang was sitting around four tables put together and were laughing and joking around. Quake drank five glasses of beer already and was dancing ontop of the table while everyone else cheered for him.  
  
He took of his shirt and pulled Sasha up with him. Soon they were all dancing ontop of tables, singing and laughing. All exept Draco and Vera. (a/n Hmm,) They were having a nice little chat and Vera was explaining their 'handshake'  
  
"Well, you see Fer, you have to somehow using only your body make a rythmic beat and then you have to rearange the words: Waddle behind the five cups! I becomes difficult later on because everyone has to do something different." she finished and Draco finally understood.  
  
He looked up to see Hermione dancing this sexy dance and he felt his jaw drop. Vera smiled at this.  
  
"She looks good huh?" she asked to prove if he really does like her.  
  
"Yeah, hella good." he said almost without thinking. He snapped out of his trance when he heard Vera laugh. She got ontop of the table and pulled him up. He didn't really feel like dancing but Vera pushed over to Hermione.  
  
She looked up and when she saw him, broke into a large grin. She took his hands and put them on her waist then she started to snake like swing her hips (a/n Like Shakira does, you get the picture) Draco was stunned but he too was an excellent dancer.  
  
Soon they were the only ones dancing, on the tables of course and everyone was clapping and cheering for them. When Hermione was showing signs of being tired Draco scooped her up and swung her onto his shoulders. At this everyone laughed and cheered even louder.  
  
Draco did a complicated twist with Hermione in the air and she jumped off, landing perfectly in front of him.  
  
"Wow kid! Were did you learn to dance like that!" she asked in awe.  
  
"Just at party's. You?" he asked also curious. She grinned at this.  
  
"I was a background dancer for the Backstreet Boys at there concert in San Jose." she said and laughed at his amazed look.  
  
"Damn, you are like the total perfect girl!" he said before he could stop himself. Hermione blushed and grabed his hand, pulling him over to the bar. They sat at the counter, looking around.  
  
"What do you want to drink kiddo?" she asked. Draco thought a moment but just decided on a beer.  
  
"I guess I'll take one too." she told the lady and poured her drink into her glass. Draco was looking a bit nervous and Hermione decide to loosen him up a bit. She blew her foam and sent it right into Draco's face.  
  
"Hey! What the-?" he shouted with a laugh as he also bleww foam at her. Soon they were covered in foam and had no more left.  
  
"Ooops, guess we can't attack each other any more." he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Who said we can't?" she said and took a gulp of beer and spi it out at him.  
  
"Ahhh! You want to play dirty do you? I'll show you!" he laughed and also took a gulp of liquid but before he could even spit it out at the brunnette he got squirted by more beer. People were laughing at them because they were soon having a spitting war and were soaked.  
  
But suddenly, the club doors burst open to reveal three men standing at the door. Two of them no doubt cops and the third one, Pete. There was an uproar and everyone started to run like mad men, hiding under tables, some even under chairs.  
  
Hermione grabed Draco's hand and pulled him to a small trapdoor. They were followed by the rest of the group and were patiently waiting for the party poopers to leave. They heard footsteps, right over their heads...  
  
a/n Oooo how scary! They just can't get those darn coppers off there behinds huh? Haha! It's all part of the fun. Thanks to all who reviewed, but I've gotsta go!! ~~~buGspooKy 


	5. Simply Chapter Five

a/n I am truely very very very sorry for not updating for so damn long! You guys have to understand that have loads and LOADS of studying and homework to do. My teachers are all asses and they give lots of homework. Literally when you put all my homework together into a pile, it's seriously at least five inches high. Okay, right now I have a bit of time and I will devote it to you guys who have been patiently (I hope) have been waiting for this chappie! Onward me lads!  
  
Chapter five  
  
Hermione without warning shot up a hand and covered it over Draco's mouth to keep him quiet. The whole club was silent, only the foorsteps of the three intruders was heard from above. Their feet casting shadows through the cracks of the floor boards, making them all look ghostly and malicious.  
  
Draco was scared out of his skin. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead and was fumbling with his hands franticly. If his father finds out were and what he had been doing! What would mother say? He would be a disgrace to the family name!  
  
Hermione noticed his tension and slid her hand soothingly from his mouth, down his neck, then slid it around his shoulders pulling him to her. He looked at her, suprised, she just smiled and winked before whispering, barely making a sound soflty into his ear.  
  
"Don't worry kid, have fun." and she pulled away. Draco mentally slapped himself for being such a wimp, let alone show it! Malfoys don't show emotions! Espeacially fright! He frowned and without meaning to, huffed with frusteration.  
  
The people above them shouted with triumphf and opened the trapdoor to find a bunch of teens all huddled together in a small chamber. For a few seconds they just stared at the coppers and they stared back.  
  
Then all of the sudden everyone screamed bloody murder and went frantic and pushing past the police who were also screaming with fright! Everbody was pushing past tables and chairs, all running around and tripping, screaming like hell in the process.  
  
Hermione pushed a copper aside, causing him to fall backwards and straight onto the bar ladder and he tumbled over it and was now out of sight. Hermione yelled happily, she had just gotten rids of one copper, two to go.  
  
She grabed Draco's hand and started pulling him towards the door dodging a flying chair as it whizzed by them. Some of their people had already gotten out, but not before having some fun in the chaos that was now in the club.  
  
Now people had turned on the music and were dancing on the turned over tables, stripping while pouring beer over themselves. Hermione laughed and left Draco in one corner, away from harm.  
  
She trotted around the club, getting everyone from their camp. She even had to get onto a table to fetch Maple and Capster who were half naked. She pulled them over and literally threw them outside shouting at them to run like goddamn bastards over to the bus.  
  
Once everyone was safely out, and the coppers were all out cold, Hermione ran back to Draco, picking up a glass of beer on the way wich was on one of the tables untouched, and took his hand in hers and together they followed the others who were howling and singing in front of them as they made their way back to the bus.  
  
Draco all this time kept quiet and rather stiff. He felt left out, like a little kid at a big kid game, just standing in a cornerm watching and wishing he could be older so he could play. Hermione gulped down her beer as she ran and threw her glass with extra strength, shattering in on the ground.  
  
She laughed and sang, completly oblivious to the fact that they risked getting kicked out of the camp by coppers. They reached the spot were the bus was parked, just to see it already halfway down the road, ziggzagging as it went.  
  
"Holy shit! The bastards left without us!" she cried and began to run after the bus, waving her hands in the air. They ran in vain for some time, just watching the bus get smaller and smaller in the distance until their legs could run no longer, it finally dissapeared.  
  
They were heaving and puffing and huffing, clutching stitches in their sides. Hermione sat down on the pavement street, trying to steady her breathing. They stood in silence, both wondering what to do, until a sudden shout brought them back to the world.  
  
They wirled around to see a police car driving in their direction, the siren wailing and it was getting closer and closer. They both sprung up onto their feet and ran with all their might in the opposite direction.  
  
"Why? Why O why did I have to go with you people? I could be sitting in my safe Malfoy tent, in my warm Malfoy living room, with the kettle just begginging to sing!" he cried, and not for the last time. (a/n Haha, ya, I got that from the Hobbit.)  
  
Hermione laughed and speeded up, going past Draco a considerable amount. He couldn't beleive how fast she was, and wasn't even getting tired. He now knew how she stayed so slim and in shape all the time, if you had friends like her and did the things she did, wich included dancing, running from cops, singing, dancing, running from cops, jumping on a bus roof, running from cops, howling and dancing were just a few things she did.  
  
He already felt his musles tire and he was beginning to slow down. The police car was just on their tale and was getting closer every second. Hermione looked back only to see it almost at her heels. She turned to Draco and took his hand again.  
  
"Okay! Can you jump high?" she screamed over the sound of the siren. He just nodded and she immediatly pulled him closer to her.  
  
"When I say 'jump' you jump with all the strength your sticks of legs can muster! You get?" she said and not waiting for a reply looked back again. The nose of the car was already brushing over their pant legs, the wheels throwing small pebbles at their backs.  
  
"JUMP!" she bellowed suddenly and he did indeed jump. He closed his eyes and with every bit of muscle he had in his legs, jumped. He felt the air blow in his face and was thrown backwards, expecting to land painfully under the car and die mercylessly, he screamed a bloodcurling scream. I mean, wouldn't you?  
  
He though, didn't fall THAT painfully, though painfully. His bum made contact with a smooth metal surface. It then hit him like a truck deer, he was sitting on the police car! Hermione's brilliant! Though, now what?  
  
One of the cops stuck out his head and started shouting at them like there was no tomorrow. He had a black eye and a bruised face, probably from all the stuff that has been happening at the club.  
  
Hermione just laughed at him, pointing a finger and and cackling evily. Draco just sat and watched her in awe as she taunted the police guy, like a cat who stole a dog's bone and was taunting him cause he was on a chain.  
  
"Hey Bouncy! Now what?" he yelled at her over the noise. She grinned at him and pointed it the other direction. There, was the one and only, stolen bus and there, on the stolen bus, was the one and only, Capster and Quake who were presently dancing the can-can on the roof. To much beer probably.  
  
The bus speeded up and came closer to the police car. The coppers immediatly took a sharp turn and put more space between themselves and the crazy bus. Snit took a wild turn and almost drove into a ditch but nearly missed it.  
  
He steered it back sharply and it hit brutaly into the police car's side, denting it dangerously. Hermione without hesitation leaped gracefully and broke through a window shattering shards of glass everywhere.  
  
Snit took one more crazy turn and she was sent flying to the back of the bus. Draco could hear them all cheering and apoligizing for being so stupid as to leave them behind. They didn't even notice that she was now sprawled on the ground somewhere under the seats. But then again, if you were as drunk as they were, you too wouldn't notice. Who would?  
  
Draco balanced himself and jumped onto the roof, landing ontop of Capster and Quake who howled, though not in pain but out of pure stupidity. The police guys swore loudly as they fell behind, the bus zigzagging around the whole road.  
  
But suddenly, the bus gave a huge snort. The engine sputtered and moaned. Uh oh, the gas was out. Oh shit. 


	6. Broom Way

a/n My my, I'm feeling exta good today for witting ANOTHER chappie. Hehe, won't keep ya all in suspense to long. Aren't I just the best author ever? Nah, just kidding. So my little kiddies, enjoy the show!  
  
Chapter Six Broom Way  
  
Oh shit. The bus gave one more exhausted snort and stopped completly. They all stared in horror as the police car came driving full speed at them. The siren wailing, they were closing in. They were a few feet away...what's this? The police car suddenly lost control and just when they were about to get to the bus it took a wild turn and missed the bus by mere inches.  
  
It ziggzagged straight into a ditch, the coppers gave one yelp before the car spun around and was now laying upside down. The teens all rushed out of the bus to see if the men were alive. The peeked into the broken window to find two police men laughing hystericly like flipping a car and driving into a ditch by the road was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
They thankfully both had seatbelts on (a/n Remember kids, safety first and always wear a seat belt. Okay, sorry bout that) and were sitting safely in their seats, tears dripping from their faces because of their wailing called laughing.  
  
"Um, excuse us kind sirs, but, what the hell is so funny?" asked Omix. The two shut up immediatly when they heard the voice but still wore large grins.  
  
"Well young man. To tell you the truth, chasing you lunatics was just really really fun! And that flip our car did, like a rollercoaster ride!" said one of the police guys sounding like a small kid at a carnival. The teens looked at each other and they too burst out laughing.  
  
The police guys and the group of kids laughed and laughed for about fifteen minutes until their ribs hurt.  
  
"So does this mean we're off the hook?" asked Capster hopefully. The police man shut up and stared at him, remembering what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot. All of you are under arrest for stealing a camp bus, underaged drinking, dangerous driving, running away from wizards camp. If a muggle found this bus and tracked the camp through it using the logo on it, that'd be bad. So, I suggest you huligans all get into the car and we'll drive ya all to the police station." said the cop motioning for them to climb into the upside down car wich was still still in the ditch.  
  
They looked at the cop before laughing out loud again, then they started to walk away, leaving the two cops yelling for them to come back and be arrested. For now they couldn't get out of their car themselves, let alone get the car out.  
  
What, were they supposed to help them get their poloce car out and be arrested? Yeah, right. Thanks so much for helping us get our car out! Now you're under arrest! Oh, no problem sure! Lets all go to jail, what jolly fun!  
  
They, since they didn't have another choice, decided to walk back to the camp wich was just about ten miles away. Okay, so, they might not get there quikly but what else could they do?  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Oh my god, can't we hitch hike or something? It's already getting light and if the campers see us walking into the camp all worn out at like, twelve o'clock pm, we're in deep shit." said Maple as clung on to Snit's neck as he was carrying her on his back.  
  
"Shut it Maple. How are we going to hitch hike when theres eleven people? How are we going to fit?" snapped Quake who was carrying Sasha on his back.  
  
"Cap! Would you stop doing that weird jump thing? My ass is killing me." whined Hermione who was on Capster's back.  
  
"Aww, your poor little butt hurts? Let me help you" he teased earning himself a wack on the head from his passenger. Every guy had at least one girl on his back. Omix was carrying Daria on his back and Trix in his arms and Draco had Vera on his back.  
  
"You know, why don't we just summon our brooms or something." suggested Draco. They all stopped in their tracks to stare at him. They were looking at him like great God who came and gave them each a big chest of gold.  
  
"Wait! Won't it be a bit wierd to see eleven brooms floating eight miles past the country side?" said Vera wisely. They all shrugged and took out their wands.  
  
"Accio broom!" they all shouted and within minutes eleven brooms came flying in their direction. Hermione caught hers while still on Capsters back. Draco looked around at everyone's brooms. Some were new, some were old, some were dirty some were clean, but all the same, each person had a broom.  
  
He had the newest broom made, the Flashing Light99. And he noticed Bouncy had one too. He felt Vera slide off his back, holding a Firebolt in her right hand. She smiled at him and mounted her broom.  
  
Soon everyone was up in the air and Draco saw that every one of them, old or new broom, had superb flying skills. They all glided in the air like dancers on a stage. But one caught his eye, Hermione was so gracefull in the air, like a bird.  
  
She was airborn. They went up very high so no muggles wouldn't see them, hiding themselves in the clouds. Trix had a compass on her broom and they began their way towards the campsite. Draco flew over to Hermione who was doing spirals in the air like a ballerina.  
  
"Hey there." he said merrily causing her to stop her twirling and look at him. She had a warm smile on her face wich clearly stated she was more than happy to be in the air again.  
  
"Hey there you." she answered and did a loop the loop. Draco laughed as he watched her do her tricks in the air.  
  
"What do you play?" he asked out of curiosity. She flew over to him, their dangling legs touching.  
  
"Chaser" she said. He nodded but before he could do more Sasha and Quake came speeding in between them laughing their heads off. It seemed that Quake was chasing Sasha who was now loop the looping and twirling out of his reach.  
  
"Haha! You can't catch me!" she teased. He, on his Cloud Dancer15 shot after her and she made no effort to run away. He caught her in his arms and she slid off her broom onto his. Hermione smiled at the scene, it was quite obvious they had a crush on each other. How she loved romantic scenes like these, she thought as she watched them staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
Snit came flying up next to Draco, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Yup, our Bouncy is such a romantic. She keeps on reading those cheesy romance novels and is the matchmaker of the group. I just don't get woman." he said and laughed. But Draco was left to ponder about this.  
  
a/n Hello to all! Thanks for reading! See? I got lots of reviews on my last chappie and I got this one out really fast! Hint hint, lol. Okay, I will do the thank you's now since I didn't do them for a while, okee.  
  
emmy_bone_kat: Oh my god! I didn't want that to sound like a porno! Lol, thanks for reviewing tho!  
  
Belisa: Thanks so much!  
  
Ganymede Forever Orbit: Haha! The only peotry I'm good at is angsty and sad. Or like about the end of the world or the Gates of Hell, yes, I know, sad really. Thankx!  
  
Gandella Raye: Um, thanks?  
  
Leika Senara: Er, sorry but what does ROFLMAO mean? Sorry if I'm slow on the uptake but, yeah. TY  
  
SecretDestiny: Yep, the gas is GONE. I just thoughtm it'd be weird if they drove all night with a half empty fuel tank and didn't run our of gasoline. And yes, they probably would fly off the roof but what the hell! I can make them do ANYTHING since I'm the all mighty author, lol. TY  
  
Little Secret: Thanks!  
  
bosnianchick7190: Hope you enjoyed this chap! TY  
  
Erilyn Rose: Yup, I have time now and I will write this chap, haha! TY  
  
WindRider-Damia: Aww, come on! I'm not THAT bad a girl am I? Ok, yes, I guess I am, lol. TY sooooo much!  
  
Buzi Buzi ~*~ Luv ya all!~*~ ~~~buGspooKy 


End file.
